1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination blanket and neck roll assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a self-storing blanket and attached neck roll which can be draped over a person and/or supported on a seat, particularly on the seat of an aircraft.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Every year many people travel via means of public transportation, whether it is airplanes, buses, trains, ferries, or the like. Furthermore, many travelers frequently travel in their own personal vehicles. Comfort while traveling, particularly when traveling for extended periods of time, may be difficult to achieve. Many travelers like to rest and/or sleep while traveling but often find it difficult to do so as the seats are often uncomfortable, they cannot retain their head in a comfortable position to sleep, and they have no control over the environmental conditions, such as temperature. Therefore, travel is often displeasing and not restful.
It is advantageous to have a pillow and a blanket while traveling and also while at home, to provide comfort and warmth. While some airlines or other means of public transportation provide blankets and/or pillows, there is often a limited supply and the sanitary condition are questionable. These pillows and blankets are typically reused by multiple travelers and it is not certain whether they are cleaned between usages. Furthermore, as airlines and other means of public transportation are cutting costs, amenities such as pillows and blankets are being eliminated or are provided for purchase at a fee. Therefore, it is more economical, sanitary, easier and more comforting for a person to have their own personal pillow and blanket for use during travel. Furthermore, it is beneficial to have a versatile pillow and blanket which can be used while traveling but also at home, for example, while watching t.v., reading, sitting on a couch or chair, or while in bed.
However, even if a person does have their own pillow, it is often difficult to find a comfortable place to prop up the pillow to retain one's head in a comfortable position on an airline or other vehicle. Even if a comfortable position is achieved, it is often difficult to retain a conventional pillow in the desired position in relation to one's head, as the person's head or the pillow itself may shift during sleep or due to movement of the aircraft or vehicle. For example, a traveler may find that their head shifts or tilts to the side while they are asleep, causing neck strain and discomfort.
Therefore, it is advantageous to have a support for one's neck and head which retains them in a comfortable position for resting or sleeping and which also maintains its position in relation to the person. Moreover, a traveler may find that their blanket slips off of them due to shifting while sleeping or movement of the aircraft or vehicle and it is beneficial to have a blanket that will also stay in the position desired by the person. Furthermore, since public transportation providers typically have restrictions on the amount of luggage a person may carry-on, it is advantageous to have a blanket and neck roll which can be easily transported during travel and conveniently stored when not in use.
The prior art discloses many different types of blankets or towels having an attached pouch or pocket which allows the blanket to be folded and stored therein. Moreover, the prior art discloses many different types of covers for seats which are adapted to extend over the top of the seat back and are used to cover the seat itself. Certain of the prior art also discloses covers for seats which can also be wrapped around a person and worn by the person.
However, so far as is known, none of the prior art devices resolve all of these problems in a simple, effective and yet highly advantageous manner as does the present invention discussed herein.